Pokémon Dreams
by Zorua101
Summary: A story about a group of teenagers with very different goals and very different personalities. They come together and try to turn their dreams into reality. Meanwhile, a new criminal organization called Team Comet has a plan which may destroy the world as we know it... Rated T for death of characters.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since she was five years old, Margarita Staton had wanted to be a gym leader. The walls of her bedroom were covered in designs for gym layouts and badges. She had loved every type of Pokémon at some point in her life, so there was a badge and a gym for every single one. Battling was the reason Pokémon existed. So why did her mother want her to be a star in the Musical, just like her?

"Battling is unladylike, and results in the injury of innocent creatures," was what Penelope Staton answered every single time her daughter asked, like now.

"Then explain why half the gym leaders out there are female!" cried Rita, losing patience. She was 14, and the only kid in town who hadn't got at least one Pokémon. Her mother wouldn't let her have one unless she agreed to participate in the Musical. Even Zero, her 17-year-old brother, had one (Or, rather, six of them), and he didn't have to go to any stupid musical!

"Because they're all silly and tomboyish."

"What about the gym leader in this city? SHE'S not silly or tomboyish at all!"

"Not all trainers are like Elesa, sweetie," George Staton, Rita's father, said. "There are trainers out there who would hurt you."

"Yeah, but what are the chances of me meeting someone like that?"

"There are plenty of criminal organizations out there who try to hurt other trainers using their own Pokémon," replied Rita's mother.

"But they're all gone!" shouted Rita. "Remember? Red got rid of Team Rocket, that guy from Hoenn got rid of Team Magma and Team Aqua, the girl whose name I've forgotten got rid of Team Plasma, and then Topaz beat Team Plasma when they came back!"

"There might be other teams now," Zero commented. He had been on a journey all around the region, and recently returned home because he thought he had finished training his Pokémon.

"But –"

"Rita, we've discussed this many times now," Penelope snapped. "Why can't you just give up on your ridiculous dream and do something sophisticated like joining the Musical?"

"UGH! Why can't you let me decide my own future?!" Rita shoved her plate of mashed potatoes, sausages and baked beans across the table, stood up, and stormed out of the room.

There was a few seconds of silence. Then they heard the door slam, and Zero stood up.

"I'll go get her," he said, walking over to the coat hooks and putting on a rain jacket, since it was cold and raining outside. He grabbed Rita's rain jacket as well, before heading out into the storm.

"Rita!" Zero shouted above the sound of the rain. He stopped when he heard murmuring from behind a nearby fir tree. He walked over and saw Rita petting a wild Growlithe. "What's this?" he asked.

Rita looked up. "Oh, hey Zero," she greeted him. "I just found a Growlithe. I think he noticed that I was sad and walked over to cheer me up."

Zero smiled. "Well, that's what Growlithe do."

"Can I keep him please?"

"Well, I'd like it if you were able to keep him, but mom probably wouldn't let you. Sorry."

"Aw…" Rita looked down at Growlithe. "Don't worry, I promise I'll come back for you when I'm a trainer."

Growlithe barked happily. Zero kneeled down next to his 14-year-old sister.

"Rita, I have a plan to make you a trainer."

This caught the red-haired girl's attention. "Really?"

"Yes. You see, next week, I'm planning on moving out into the country to start a farm where I can raise Pokémon outdoors where they can run around freely, instead of keeping them cooped up indoors. I was thinking, I can't really run a farm by myself, so… why don't you come with me? I can give you your first Pokémon then."

Rita nodded happily. "Of course!"

"Alright! Next week, you can become a trainer."

The teenage girl stood up, waved goodbye to Growlithe, and followed her brother back to the small, white house in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you, Lady Monopolist, for your review. Now that I look back on the first chapter, it did look a bit rushed, so I tried to put a bit more effort into this one.**

**Also, this chapter is mainly for the purpose of introducing some more of the main characters while Rita is waiting to move to the farm. It's also a bit longer than the last one.**

* * *

Aurora Draconem stared down the horizontal cliff at the light blue water far below her. Her Dratini, Mirage, brushed against her ankles. Aurora felt a tear roll down her face and fall down into the sea. She wiped the other tears away before she started crying too hard, as she often did. _I have to stop being such a crybaby, _she thought to herself.

The 16-year-old hadn't believed it when her parents had told her. They were all moving to Unova! _Why? _she asked herself. _Why would they want to move to another region to "start a new life" when the one we have here is just fine?_

She had come here to say goodbye to her favourite place in the Johto Region: Route 47. The cliffs scared most trainers, so barely anyone stayed here too long. Therefore, it was quiet and peaceful, and the perfect place to train her only Pokémon whenever she felt like it. She was perfectly capable of catching other Pokémon, but she didn't because it was hard enough with just one, and she was afraid that Mirage wouldn't like them and they might fight and one of them would run away and maybe they would get hurt, and it would be all her fault…

_You're overthinking things again! _the voice in her head scolded her. She had named the voice Katie, and it had practically come to be real. It was like her second personality. The other kids thought she was weird, so the few friends she had managed to get had left her years ago. She didn't care, though; Mirage was the perfect company. The two were very close friends.

As she sat there staring into space, wondering what Unova was like, she was vaguely aware of a faint rumbling noise, but didn't take much notice of it. It was probably just her imagination anyway. But the noise got louder and louder. It was almost deafening when suddenly the tail of a large Pokémon knocked her aside, slamming her harshly into a nearby boulder. Aurora looked up, her vision blurred, to see a boy about her age standing over her, along with a large Dragonair. The boy wore a black cape, like a Dragon Tamer, as well as a navy blue jacket with golden embroidery stitches at the ends of the sleeves, and black jeans. He had light blue hair and cold grey eyes. Behind him, some boulders thundered past, down the cliff, falling into the sea with a loud splash.

"Who… are you…?" Aurora asked, before passing out.

High a mountain, somewhere in Unova, a twelve-year-old boy with dark purple hair was meditating. A Natu sat next to him with its eyes closed, sitting as still as a statue, presumably meditating as well. A Yamask floated in front of them, watching closely.

Nate Memor had been born with psychic powers, and had been learning to use them at different places all over Unova. Of course, since he had only been training for three years, for an hour or less per day, and taking breaks on weekends, his abilities were nowhere near as great as those of the other psychics. He was able to communicate with Pokémon a little, and that was basically it.

_"Excellent job, Nate," _the Yamask told him, in its language. _"I think that's enough for today."_

"Thanks, Dad," the psychic answered, standing up to leave. The Yamask was, in fact, his deceased father, Harold Memor. Nate only used him in battles when he absolutely had to, and he rarely battled anyway.

As the trio stepped out into the cool mountain air, Natu stretched his wings. Harold floated over to the edge of the cliff and stared out over Unova. He turned and caught the can of coke his son threw at him, and sipped it thoughtfully, wondering where their journey would take them next.

Aurora awoke in a dim room, wondering where she was. Small pieces of memory slowly floated back to her: She remembered that she had gone to say goodbye to Route 47, a rockslide had almost killed her, but she had been saved by a mysterious dragon tamer and his Dragonair. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness in the room, she started to wonder where she was. She looked down and saw that her arm was in a sling. Her back was hurting quite badly from the impact with the rock as well. The door suddenly opened, and the light above her head clicked on. The weird boy walked in along with his Dragonair and a worried-looking Mirage, who smiled when she saw that her trainer was OK. Aurora propped up a pillow against the wall and sat up.

"How are you feeling?" asked the dragon tamer. "I'm Victor, by the way."

"My name's Aurora. I'm feeling fine, thanks."

"Excellent. If you feel well enough, you can leave."

"OK. Thanks for helping me."

"No problem."

Victor watched as the girl and her Dratini walked out of the door. Dragonair stared at him curiously.

_"You didn't act toward her like you would act toward other trainers," _the serpent pointed out.

Victor sighed. He was able to understand Dragon Pokémon, one of the skills required to be a Dragon Tamer, so he could converse with his Dragonair sometimes. "I rescued her. I can't exactly be rude to someone after I've saved their lives."

Dragonair smirked. _"You like her, don't you?"_

Victor turned bright red. "N-no!"

Dragonair grinned. Victor buried his face in his hands.

Aurora walked through Route 47, toward her home in Cianwood City. She looked up as she heard yelling, and saw her ten-year-old sister rushing toward her.

"Aurora!" cried Melody Draconem, hugging her older sister. Her Kirlia, Sylvia, floated over to them.

_"It's good to see you two again," _the Psychic-type said through telepathy. It was a well-known fact that almost all Psychic types could use telepathy to communicate with anyone, but the connection was stronger with psychics.

"It's good to see you two as well," said Aurora.

"Draaa!" Mirage said in agreement.

"Aurora! Mirage!" exclaimed Shannon Draconem, their mother, running toward them. "You had us all worried sick! Where were you?!"

"There was a rockslide, and a dragon tamer rescued me," Aurora told them. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

Shannon sighed in relief. "Come on, then. We have to leave in less than an hour."

The trio left Route 47.

Meanwhile, on Route 1 in Unova, a trainer had just started his journey. He stared down at his Snivy, not knowing what to do at all.

"Uh… do we battle some wild Pokémon now or something?" the green-haired thirteen-year-old asked.

Snivy rolled his eyes and slapped his trainer across the face with Vine Whip. Then he tapped his foot impatiently. "Sni! Snivy!"

"Ow! There was no need for that, Leaf!" Ray Herba shouted.

Leaf turned away from his trainer.

Ray sighed. "Maybe I should've picked Oshawott after all…"


End file.
